


When we were kid's

by Toberslly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy AU, M/M, basically just gay nerds, no Angst please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toberslly/pseuds/Toberslly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy just wanted to save the new foreign boy from Clarisse, he never expected to suddenly have all of these weird feelings.</p><p>Jason just wanted to be a hero, apparently a spunky Spanish kid was to be his damsel in distress.<br/>Sucky summary sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy 3rd p.o.v  
"Grover hurry, I want to meet the new kid before Clarisse so she doesn't hurt him!" A young 9 year old Percy called to his not to far behind friend Grover who was 9 as well.  
"I'm going as fast as I can Percy!" Grover cried. Percy kept puffing as he ran a couple more feet before spotting a young dark haired boy sitting in a grassy front yard. Bingo! Percy was motivated to keep running, especially when he noticed a certain red scooter parked in front of a nearby tree. He finally reached the house and jumped into the yard head first, yelling 'incoming!' As he landed beside the small boy. Percy looked up at the small shocked boy, he had black hair, darker than Percy's, and his eyes were a mesmerizing black. His skin was tan, it suited his features perfectly. He couldn't help the awed expression on his face, this boy was just so... Pretty. Since when could boy's be this pretty? Percy was snapped out if his daze by an annoyed growl. The tan boy's small nose scrunched up as he looked back up at a mean looking brown haired girl. Even the way he scrunched his nose was cute. What was Percy even thinking? He looked up and smiled at Clarisse, earning a furious sneer back.  
"What do you want, Jackson?" She huffed.  
"I want to steal your little boyfriend here, he'll be my little brother instead!" Percy laughed. Grover was panting by the front, practically falling over onto the grass. The tan kid's eyes widend and he blushed slightly.  
"Ew, I don't want a girlfriend!" His voice was normal for his age, but the thick accent matched the rest of him. Percy wanted him to keep speaking, it was interesting.  
"Why would I go out with a pipsqueak like him? Look at how scrawny he is!" Clarisse made a grab for his arm but Percy kicked her hand away.  
"Don't touch what isn't yours miss." Percy warned. He sounded different, his voice was slightly lower, and he didn't have the previous playful tone. Clarisse reeled back in slight shock, only to glare at him before groaning frustratedly and stommping away. Percy looked back and beamed at the other boy, sitting in front of him with his legs crossed like the other boy's.  
"Hi! I'm Percy, and that dude over there is Grover, we live a couple houses down, I hope Clarisse wasn't a big meany like she usually is." Percy stuck his hand out to the boy. He took it slowly, but began to smile as he shook it. His hands were slightly smaller than Percy's and were so soft, Percy almost didn't want to let go.  
"Hello, I'm Nico Di Angelo, thank you for that. She was beginning to become kind of rough, I appreciate the help!" He smiled. Percy's heart jumped as he took both of the boy's hands in his own. He couldn't get enough of the adorable foreign boy who he now knew as Nico.  
"Of course! So Nico, where are you from? Your talking is kind if different." Percy pointed out, hopefully not sounding rude.  
"Italy, I had to move because of family matters, my Papa stayed behind so it is just me, Mama and my sister Bianca." Percy knew what that mean't so he decided not to keep talking about it.  
"Hey Nico," Percy smiled.  
"Yeah?" Nico smiled as he tilted his head, dark eyes forcing Percy to look back into them.  
"I think we're going to be great friends!" Percy could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He didn't know why, he wasn't embarrassed, it wasn't all that hot and he hadn't been out if breathe like Grover who did end up falling asleep on the lawn. He felt happy and giddy, like he'd never felt before. Here was this cute, pretty, foreign boy with tan skin and dark hair, dark eyes, freckles sprayed across his face but weren't as noticeable due to his skin tone, an all to beautiful smile, and a polite and innocent attitude. Was it normal for a boy to make another boy feel this way? Well, that's exactly what he'd have to ask Thalia, when he got a chance. Thalia was his friend Jason's older sister, who knew a lot about relationships. Nico's cheeks tinged pink, and Percy's chest filled to the point where he thought he'd explode.  
"I have to go unpack now, but, um, do you think we can have a play date some time soon maybe?" Nico asked shyly. Percy nodded enthusiastically as the two boy's stood up.  
"That would be awesome! Any time!" Nico gave Percy a gentle smile and an even gentler hug, before walking back inside, glancing at Percy once before shutting the door. Percy's insides were a mess, his heart beats were uneven and his lungs forgot how to function for a few moments. He finally snapped out of it when he heard a loud groan, obviously coming from Grover.  
"Come on G-man, we need to go check in with that other new kid, then I want to ask Jason's sister something." Percy helped his groggy friend up and began to drag him along the side walk.  
"What do you need to know?" Grover muttered.  
"Something only an older person can answer." 

Jason 3rd P.o.v

Jason sped down the side walk, he could have sworn he'd heard some yelling a few houses down. Him, being the superhero he was, felt it was his duty to check if anyone was hurt.  
"Let me down you big behemoth!" A voice cried. Jason stopped outside a house that had been sold just recently. Out front was Clarisse and Chris, Chris looked exhausted and Clarisse looked furious. Nothing new, except for the Latin kid hanging from a tree branch.  
"With that foul attitude, why should I?!" She hollered.  
"Attitude?! Who's the misses that came into *my* yard and demanded I give her my lunch huh? Huh?! You're lucky I haven't lit a match on you or something lady!" Jason couldn't help but giggle at that, this kid was funny. Jason walked through the fence, Chris noticed him and mumbled in Clarisse's ear. She turned around and groaned in exasperation.  
"Great, first Jackson, now Mr. Saving Grace. I give up, take this rude pipsqueak I don't even care." She threw her hands up in the air and dragged Chris out. He gave them a sheepish grin before slinging an arm over her as they left.  
"Get me down, come on Mr. Saving Grace, help!" Jason's head snapped up as he stared at the new kid. He was tan, with dark brown curly hair. His eye's were a mixture of dark and light brown, Jason found them strangely attractive. He nodded and climbed up the the branch he was stuck on, untangling the boy's over-all's from the branch. They ended up taking a spill to the ground, Jason landed on top of the boy with a loud groan. He sat up, still sitting on him. The boy was even more attractive up close, Jason could see his unusually long eyelashes, his light, pink, soft looking lips, and the way his nose twitched slightly every few seconds. It was all so adorable, Jason didn't even care that this was a boy, he was simply to cute.  
"U-um, sorry!" Jason crawled off the small boy as his cheeks tinged pink. The Latino looked Jason up and down, before smiling and holding his hand out.  
"'T's okay! At least I'm not stuck in a tree still! You're like a hero, you come running when someone's in trouble! I'm Leo Valdez by the way!" Jason's heart did a complete 360, the only people who'd called him a hero were his sister Thalia and his friend Percy. He never felt this happy when they did though, it was weird. He took Leo's hand in his, it was only slightly smaller, but his fingers were long and skinny.  
"T-thanks, I'm Jason Grace, it's really nice to meet you Leo!" Leo blew a piece of curly brown away from his eyes and grinned wildly at Jason. Jason began to laugh, he felt light, like he could fly like a real super hero.  
"Jason?" Jason's whirled around, his cheeks red from laughing and the light feeling, only to be met with sea green eye's followed suit by dark brown ones.  
"Percy, Grover, what's up?" Him and Leo were still holding hands, but Jason didn't even notice.  
"I need to talk to Thalia about something. Is she home?" Jason could hear urgency in Percy's voice, he knew it must be serious.  
"Yeah, I actually have a question for her too, so we can ask together, yeah?" Percy blushed but nodded curtly. Jason looked back at Leo, his bright eyes shining with curiosity. He couldn't help the hug that he held the boy tightly in, before leaving.  
"Bye Leo, come over any time! I live three houses down this way!" Jason pointed to Leo's right once outside the fence.  
"Okay! Definitely!" He smiled.  
"So what do you need to ask Thalia?" Jason asked.  
"I'd rather wait until we can speak in private.." he said quietly. Jason just nodded as they walked down the path to Jason's door. Jason's house was pretty big, it was two stories, and had a huge backyard.  
"Grover, I'll be right back okay?" Percy turned to his friend.  
"I actually have to go, my mom planned a play date for me and Juniper." Percy smiled, he knew that Grover had a crush on Juniper.  
"Have fun man." Grover beamed at him as he made a dash down the street. Jason and Percy smiled as they ran into his house and upstairs. They stopped outside Thalia's electric blue door, making sure to knock after what happened last time they didn't. It was a rough week.  
"Come in." The two boy's entered slowly, immediately spotting the 14 year old girl on her bed. Her spiky hair was just recently dyed blue at the tips, and she looked as if she'd been expecting them.  
"Yes boy's?" She smiled.  
"We have questions to ask. Percy, you go first." Jason glanced at his friend, who's cheeks began to heat up. Thalia nodded and looked at Percy.  
"W-well.. Is it-is it normal for a boy to think a boy is cute, and want to like, hug him and stare at him and stuff?"  
"No way, that's what I wanted to ask!" Jason exclaimed. Percy flinched and looked relieved that he hadn't been the only one.  
"Aw, it's perfectly fine Perce. Some people don't like people who feel that way twords the same gender, but lot's of kids in our generation are fine with it. What exactly are you feeling though?" Thalia looked at the boy's seriously.  
"Well, there's this new kid on my street named Nico, he just moved here from Italy and he looks about my age, maybe younger. He's got really dark hair, darker than mine, and black eyes, and his skin is a really cool color, and he's got freckles and his nose is really cute, his skin is soft and he's really nice and polite. He's just really pretty and for some reason I felt really happy when he smiled at me and my face got all warm, and when he hugged me I felt all messy inside, like I was melting or something." Thalia couldn't help the squeal that left her lips.  
"Percy that's so cute! You got your first crush!" Percy's face lit up a bright red, but he looked happy to know that it was normal.  
"Jason, what about you?" Jason flinched, before looking up at his sister and rubbing his arm slightly.  
"Well, there's this kid a few houses down that I've never met, and I think he's new here too, but I saw him when Clarisse and Chris were picking on him so I helped him out. He's tan, but not really tan, I think he's Spanish, and his eye's are perfect, and he has really long eyelashes and curly brown hair, he's really nice and I can tell that he's funny, and like with Percy the more he smiled the happier I felt, and I couldn't get enough of his laughter. I felt really light and weird inside.." Thalia was grinning like a maniac at this point, standing up and hugging both boy's tightly.  
"I have some high class men in my life, you guy's sure do love 'em exotic don't you? I'll just have to meet these boy's now won't I?" Percy and Jason laughed as Thalia let them go.  
"Go play with your boyfriends and have fun babe's!" Percy and Jason felt happy, so happy in fact that they slid down stairs and just sat in Jason's yard while laughing and grinning as if they'd been struck by cupid's arrow itself. Jason could like Leo, that made him a hundred times happier, and Percy seemed even more ecstatic than him.  
His life was about to get a lot more interesting.


	2. Sleep over butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD THE WHOLE CHAPTER WRITTEN AND I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT AND CRIED SO HERE

Nico's 1st P.o.v

"Ciao Mama, I'm going over to Percy's!" I called from the door way of my house. My Mom, Maria di Angelo poked her head out of the kitchen door to smile at me.  
"Okay, call me before bed sweetie. I'll let Bianca know when she get's back!" I smiled before closing the door, slinging my gray backpack comfortably around my small arms. It was like the bag was eating me, just to help picture it. Sighing happily, I quickly made my way down the street to Percy's house. It was my first sleep over in America, with the first friend I made in America too, I was nervous, but really really excited. Percy was funny, nice, and surprisingly excitable even though he was older than me by a year. He was really cool too, he was a prince, one that ruled the sea, perfect to match his sea green eye's. I hoped all American's were as kind as him. I stopped in front of his house, it was a two story building, but it looked small, it was a light blue with a beige roof and a beautiful garden. I made my way up the few steps on the porch and knocked on the door, which almost instantly opened. Percy's green eye's shimmered before he hugged me tightly. I didn't usually like hug's from my friend's, but Percy's hugs were really nice, warm and comforting. I hugged back, after a moment, we let go, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.  
"Mom, Nico's here!" He called. A pretty woman stepped out from the kitchen. She had dark brown hair, and pretty blue eye's. I suddenly knew exactly where he got that happy aura.  
"Hello Nico, I'm Sally, Percy's Mom. It's very nice to meet you!" She smiled kindly and held her hand out.  
"Hello, it's very nice to meet you as well Mr. Jackson." I shook her hand and smiled.  
"We'll be having pizza for dinner, I'm guessing that's okay with you boy's?" Percy smiled and shook his head yes like a maniac, already pulling me up the stairs.  
"Thank you, that sounds great!" I didn't want to leave a bad first impression, did I? On the way to Percy's room, I saw some pictures of Percy, his Mom, and a few had pictures of a man who looked a lot like him, others had a different man. I guess Percy noticed, he stopped in front of one and smiled.  
"That's my dad, he had to move to Greece because of a forced marriage. Mom said he still love's us though! And that's Paul, he's my step-dad, he's pretty cool too!" He smiled brightly. Percy really was amazing.  
After a few minutes of us sitting around awkwardly on his blue bed sheets, Percy spoke up. His room was really cool though, the furniture was white while everything else was blue, and he had a big Tv in front of his bed, and a really cool fish tank.  
"Do you wanna play monopoly?" I looked over curiously as he pulled a box out from under his bed. I'd heard of Monopoly, obviously, but I'd never gotten to play it before. I nodded, he began to explain the rules to me as he set the game up. It actually seemed really simple in my opinion.   
*time skip*  
It was about an hour and a half later, I owned most of the board and Percy was so close to being bankrupt. I could taste the power that had corrupted many weak men, and now knew why people had hated each other over this god forsaken game. The fate of this seemingly small world, thousands if dollars worth of land, all in the palms of my hand.   
"Guy's, dinner's ready!" I threw my card's down suddenly bored with the game. Percy and I ran hand in hand down stairs and were suddenly slapped by the smell of pizza. I could tell it was made from scratch, it smelled to good to be a frozen pizza.  
"Thank you!" Percy and I said in unison as Sally placed our plates in front of us.  
"Paul will be home soon, he had to stay late at work since school's coming up soon." Sally said before taking her seat. We were done within minutes, but it felt longer. Every time I looked up, I met green eye's for a second before they shot back down. I hope Percy knew he wasn't sly at all. We went back up to Percy's room and sat on his bed.  
"Let's watch a movie, you pick, I'll get our pajama's and stuff out!" Percy laid out a bunch of movies to pick from, I chose beauty and the beast, it looked cool so why not? After calling my Mom and slipping into my pajama's, I climbed next to Percy on his bed and sat, we eventually held hands again.  
*time skip sorry*  
By the end, I was a sniffling mess. I totally understood why Percy liked this one.  
"I want to be happy like that one day." Percy said dreamily. I giggled and poked his side.  
"Yeah, you'd totally be Belle."   
"Maybe.." after a few minutes of silence, I decided I had to break the tension in the air.  
"You know, in France the kiss each others cheeks as greetings and farewells, it is sweet, yes?" I smiled and snuggled myself under the covers. Percy turned the light off and rolled over to face me. His eye's stared deep into my own, my chest began to tighten. I wanted to stare at him forever. With out thinking, I leaned up and kissed both of his cheeks before pulling back.  
"Buonanotte Percy." Regret washed over , what if he thought what I did was weird? Papa did it so it shouldn't be bad. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand pulling me up slightly, fingers wrapped around my chin and turned my head, as Percy placed light kisses on both of my cheeks.  
"Good night, Nico." He kept me close to his chest. My heart was messy and I felt like my brain was melting. This definitely was not normal. Though judging by the feeling of Percy's chest against mine, he wasn't all that calm either, his heart seemed even faster than mine. Between the feel of his heart, the soft sound of his breathing, the warmth he provided, and the strange smell of the ocean that seemed to consume his whole house, I fell asleep.

 

Leo's 1st p.o.v  
It was a beautiful afternoon, bird's sang, babies laughed, the sky was different shades of pink and orange, perfect to blow stuff up- I mean, have a camp out over at Jason's house. I was really excited, I knew Jason probably didn't think much of me, but it made me happy to know that he at least liked me enough to let me come over. His house was big, two stories, and had a huge yard. I knocked cautiously on the door. I heard yelling, a loud thud, then an older girl with black and blue hair opened the door. She smirked, even though she was slightly winded, and opened it wider. A very tired looking Jason pushed her over and smiled at me, he was wearing small red rimmed glasses. I am not at all ashamed to say he looked cute in them.  
"Hey Jason!" I smiled. The girl pulled me in and bowed slightly.  
"Hello Leo, I am Jason's personal accountant, body guared, stylist, life coach, manager, and big sister. The name's Thalia." She held her hand out, which I took cautiously.  
"Gladis, go get me and Leo a soda. i'd like to have a little chat with him." Thalia smiled and pulled me upstairs and into what I guessed was her room. I heard angry shouting from Jason before she locked the door.  
"Leo, sit, relax." She smiled. Every syllable made me feel anything but relaxed. I did as I was told and sat down next to her on her bed.  
"So Leo, what exactly are your plans for tonight?" She asked sweetly.  
"I don't know, I just though we were having a camp out.. Like with campfire songs and s'more's and stuff?" I tried to sound braver, but my vocal chords betrayed me.  
"Let me rephrase that. Do you plan to make a move on Jason tonight?" My jaw fell open slightly. Did she really just ask me that?  
"O-of course not! He's not weird like me anyway's, so if I did make a move on him he'd probably hate me for it." I sighed.  
"What exactly about you is weird?" She asked. I don't know why I was about to pour myself out to this lady.  
"Well, my auntie calls me a pyromaniac, I like fire, and the reason I moved here in the first place is because I accidentally burned our house down. Also, I kinda think guy's and girl's are both really cute in general.."I had been staring down at my feet for a while. Thalia wrapped me in a tight hug, and surprisingly it was comforting and kind.  
"There are plenty of people out there like you Leo. I can't help with the fire thing, but in our day and age, it's seemingly normal for same-sex couples. I honestly prefer girl's myself, but that's a secret between us." She winked. Good, at least I was just a flaming Mexican. Thalia grinned before pulling me up and fixing my clothes, brushed my hair slightly-which didn't help, and used this weird brush on my eyelashes.  
"When you see Jason, hug him like how I just hugged you, okay?" At this point in time I chose not to question her. A loud bang on the door signaled us out. Jason stood furious in the door way. Before he exploded I figured it'd be best to cool him down with a nice snuggle from Leo. I wrapped my arms around him, tightly embracing him. He was so warm and smelled good, it was hard to pin point what exactly the smell was though, and he just felt so... Comfy. Unconsciously, I snuggled into him, he was the perfect height so I could lay my head on his shoulder. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around me. I could have stayed like that forever, but a sudden call from downstairs made us jolt apart. He grabbed my hand, blushing slightly, which made me giggle. He looked kind of mad, so I squeezed his hand tightly and poked his side. We were all smiling by the time we got downstairs. A tall woman stood by them, she short blonde hair and deep blue eye's.   
"You must be Leo, I'm Michell their aunt, but you can call me Mickey. Jason talks about you all the time, it's like a cute little crush!" She laughed. Wow, my shoes sure looked interesting. Mine and Jason's faces heated up quickly.  
"Auntie!" Thalia scolded  
"I'm joking, goodness!" She laughed again.   
"Can we start the fire? It's getting dark out." I asked hopefully.  
"Alright, Thalia, help them, and be careful!" She called, but we were already half way through the back door.  
*timeskip*  
It was about ten when we settled in. We'd sung camp fire song's, ate s'more's like originally planned, and told scary stories. I'd been laying in the tent for almost an hour, and I couldn't understand why I couldn't fall asleep. Then I finally realized it was because I'd been having and intense staring contest with Jason the whole time. His pajama's fit him, unlike mine, which were way to big, and his eye's were sparkling even in the dark. I could see a small scar on his lip, which highly interested me. My heart was doing a weird little dance, before I finally spoke up.  
"Hey Jason,"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where did you get that scar from?"  
"Thalia said when I was two I tried to eat a stapler. Not one of my better moments." Pause. One. Two. Three. We suddenly busted into giggles and snorts, Jason really was funny. Maybe in the future... No, he probably doesn't think that way. Despite my face feeling numb from heat and my heart jumping all over, I fell asleep cuddled close to Jason that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for cool big sis Thalia!!!  
> Wow I never expected or people to actually like it, I feel loved!  
> Next chapter should be up by tomorrow I think?  
> Also, Leo and Jason's relationship doesn't seem all that great right now, I know, it'll get better though I swear.


	3. coming out parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick coming out chapter, everyone's aged up because we don't do pedophilia here.

About eight years had passed, all four boys getting dangerously close, specifically Percy to Nico, and Jason to Leo. Percy hadn't changed much, his personality, unlike most, stayed quite similar to when he was a kid. He'd gotten tanner, and unlike from when he was younger, he was now one of the tallest kid's in his classes. Nico, oh dear, sweet Nico, had begun his goth phase in middle school, and still hadn't ended it. Percy wasn't complaining though, tight black skinny jeans and loose band shirts were totally fine by him. Random boners thinking about his best friend kinda sucked though. Nico acted quiet and introverted around most people, but to Percy, Leo, and Jason, he acted like the same cute, kind, polite, and terribly innocent boy from years ago. Percy loved the thought that Nico was innocent. He was a year younger than Percy, so he was still a freshman, which kind of sucked in Percy's opinion since they didn't see each other much during school. Man, a lot of things sucked for Percy, except for himself of course. He came to all of Percy's swim meets to cheer him on though, which made Percy absolutely determined to win. Yes, Nico was his lucky charm alright, if Nico was there, Percy would excel at whatever he was doing. Except for when they were alone, then Percy would most likely make a fool of himself, like he did just moments ago when they met in the school bathroom. When he saw Nico he tripped and hit his knee on a stall door.  
"Woah, you okay Perce?" The Italian asked, quickly coming over to check his knee.  
"Y-yeah I'm fine Neeks!" He laughed nervously. See, Percy tried to act straight despite having probably the biggest crush ever on Nico Di Angelo.  
"Man, that sounded bad, hope that won't affect how much fun we have this weekend. I'm going to put you through so much hell." Nico laughed. And there it was, that smile, that laugh, that whole part of Nico's personality that was meant only for him. All of Percy's nervousness suddenly melted away, and he began to laugh too. He had that affect on Percy, and boy could it annoy him, but this was *Nico* and Percy could never be negative t'words him.   
He loved him, after all.  
Not just a crush, Percy plain out loved Nico. Everything, from his black eye's, to his small feet, his butt sure was something to look at too. Every little part of Nico made Percy love him even more.  
"Perce?" Percy's head snapped up, his green eye's met deep dark one's that haunted his thoughts at night. Nico's face showed concern, it would have been so easy for Percy to just lean in and break all of Nico's innocence. He wanted to do it so badly, but he knew he couldn't. One, because Nico would probably hate him for it. Two, they were in the middle of school. Percy didn't know if he could do this much longer though, if Nico kept up acting so sweet and cute, Percy didn't even want to think about the terrible thing's he could do to the boy.   
"Come on, you should get back to class, don't want you to get in trouble." Nico teased.  
"For you, I'd take a thousand bullet's if I had too Neeks." Percy instantly regretted saying that. His cheeks flushed pink, Nico's eye's widened slightly before smiling that oh-so-sweet smile as his cheeks colored slightly as well.  
"Thank's, Percy. That mean's a lot.." Percy and Nico stood there for a moment, but that moment seemed like forever to Percy. He got lost in Nico's eye's, when they both finally snapped out of it, Percy coughed awkwardly before saying a small bye and leaving.  
Would he even be able to sleep in the same room as Nico this weekend?  
*time skip*  
School had just ended for the week, the front gate's were as hectic as usual, some random sophomore pulled put a can of silly string and started spraying random people. One of them just happened to be Nico, and when Nico walked up to Percy looking like a wet kitten, Percy's only reaction was for him to double over laughing, while tears pricked at his eye's. Nico blushed and punched Percy's arm.  
"I'm sorry Neeks, you just looked so cute! Like a wet cat! Pft!" Percy didn't care much about calling Nico cute, it was a rather normal occurrence.   
"Come on, we're meeting up with Jason and the other's at Starbucks." Percy smiled and slung his arm around Nico. Some students gave them weird look's, not like Percy cared though. Hell, if Percy catches someone trying to flirt with Nico he starts acting even more gay than he lets on, getting maybe a little to touchy with him. He didn't try to keep it a secret that he was basically only attracted to Nico and no one else.   
"Get in loser's, we're going slaying!" Leo called. Jason pulled up to them in his old blue convertible, him and Leo sitting upfront. Percy and Nico chuckled and hoped into the back seats.  
"Guys, I think you're the reason people think we're gay." Percy said seriously, giving all three boy's a grim look.   
"Ohemjesus Perce, that is like, a total lie. It's tote's the way you make out with Neeky-poo in the halls." Jason squealed, his wrist going limp.  
"Like, seriously Perce, no Pda in the hall's and shit." Leo said in flamboyant tone, looking at his hands like he just got a manicure.  
"Actually I think it's because of that one time you two were caught sucking each others dicks in the bathroom after school Jacey." Nico smirked and leaned up t'words the front.  
"Yeah, that's totally it, and Leo-dear, just thought you should know, yellow is *so* not your color." Percy chimed in, wrapping his arms around Jason's seat. Leo made an offended expression before shooting back,  
"At least I don't clash with my bff, you two totally look like fashion disasters when you make out."  
"At least we have the ball's to unlike you two gayfers."   
"I plan to make that happen." Jason wrapped his arms around Leo and began to 'make out' with him. They moaned each other's name's, causing everyone in the car to fall backwards laughing.   
"God, I swear if we don't end up gay, I think society will be disappointed in our decisions in life. We are the perfect stereotypes." Jason panted. Leo looked up and laughed slightly, before looking away.  
"Hey, um, guys?" The car quieted down a bit until it was silent, all eye's on Leo.   
"I'm sorry I haven't told you until now, but, I'm kind of bisexual in all honesty, and, uh, yeah.." The Latino mumbled out. His cheeks turned pink quickly. Silence.  
"I'm pan." Jason blurted out. Percy felt awkward, so him being him decided 'hey, let's do this shit.'  
"I'm demisexual.." Nico looked at Percy before speaking as well.  
"I've been gay since the day I was born. Justin Beiber didn't help my cause at the time." A few moments of silence passed, then small giggle's were passed between the four friends.  
"So basically, this whole time we technically were all hella gay but didn't know how to come out and tell each other so we went along with acting like we're all gay?" Jason asked. Everyone looked at each other while nodding slowly.  
"Jason, as long as people are outing, I should tell you guy's something. Nico, Jason, your sisters are in Lesbians with each other as we speak." Leo said seriously. Nico choked slightly while Jason just stared at him.  
*one long conversation later*  
"Eyyyy the homo's are here, the wait is over!" Leo cried to their table of friends. They'd decided that since they had all come out to each other, they'd tell their other friends too. It was Thalia, Bianca, Piper, Grover, Rachel, Juniper, Reyna, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, and Octavian. No one really liked him, but they hung out anyways.  
"Mhm yeah, hello fabulous homo's." Grover laughed.   
"Are you doubting our gay? Did he just doubt us?" Jason said, dramatically placing his hand on his hip.  
"I'll show you just how straight I am." Percy said matter-of-factly before tugging Nico close. He could have kissed him, he so would have, buy instead he slapped Nico's ass and laughed at the startled squeak.  
"God you guy's are never going to get girlfriends." Rachel smiled slightly   
"I'm actually gay, so I never really planned to have one anyways." Nico said dryly before sitting down. Only Thalia and Bianca weren't shocked, everyone else just kind of sat quietly.  
"I'm bi so it works out for me." Leo smirked and sat next to Thalia. Jason sat by him immediately after, slinging an arm around him.  
"Pan, I'm fine too." Percy sat between Nico and Annabeth while folding his arms.  
"I'm demisexual so yeah, the only people I would honestly go out with would be people I've known forever, no one night stands for me." Annabeth smiled, since she'd known for a few months now, not just that, but also that he had a crush on a certain dark haired Italian.  
"Coming out parties, yay! In that case, Bianca and I are lesbian's, Octavian is and obvious aro-ace, Annabeth and Rachel are ace, Reyna is bi but prefers girls, and Pipes is bi. Don't ask how I know." Thalia smiled. A moment of silence passed when suddenly,  
"So Juniper and me are the only straight one's here?!"   
"It was simply mean't to be." Junpier laughed.  
The rest of the get together went smoothly, as many laughs were exchanged as awkward silences, and as many butt-slaps as smiles.  
Of course, how could the four boys possibly have sleep over's now with the knowledge that they all liked guys? Jason and Percy planned to fix that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while half asleep so sorry for grammar, also this is kind of my first fic so yeah..


End file.
